The invention relates to a guide rail assembly for use on each of opposite sides of a drawer to guide movement of the drawer into and out of an article of furniture, the assembly including a supporting rail to be attached to a furniture side wall, a pull out rail to be attached to the drawer, and at least one carriage for load transmitting rollers situated between the supporting rail and the pull out rail, the pull out rail and the supporting rail being provided with stops for limiting movement of the pull out rail and the carriage with respect to the supporting rail. When the drawer is moved with too much force such guide rail assemblies can be considered as too loud which is due to the noise that occurs when the carriages hit stops of the rails. This particularly is the case when an intermediate rail is provided between the supporting rail and the pull out rail.